


We won't cry

by srtaborderline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: Cada uno debe buscar su camino ,cada uno hará nuevos amigos y recordara a los viejos, de eso se trata … pero estoy seguro que incluso en este mundo tan grande y lleno de atrocidades volveremos a coincidir todos nosotrostal vez recordaría a Mao de una manera especial...





	We won't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic y no tengo idea de como usar esta pagina...  
> bueno no sean tan malos conmigo tenia ganas de escribir sobre ellos 
> 
> todos los derechos de autor reservados a POKEMON

El día de la partida, un día de despedida y tal vez de irritantes lloriqueos, sobre todo por parte de su madre, la gente se marcha se los había dicho, además ,ellos deberían de saberlo cuando se convirtió en entrenador pero aun así su familia hizo hasta lo imposible para convencerle de que se quedara y se convierta en un simple granjero de rancho , no le desagradaba la idea para nada… es decir Akala era una isla tranquila donde podía apreciar de sobremanera sus momentos de soledad envueltos en paja y lodo pero pasaría de frente a todo eso para ir a una ciudad bulliciosa y sin una persona que le pueda guiar su camino , de eso se trataba crecer ¿verdad? , apartarse del nido y comenzar a apañárselas por cuenta propia, de eso se trataba su aventura , su adrenalina de pisar suelo extranjero…

“Kiawe, no seas mal educado y sal de una vez ¿¡cuánto piensas hacer esperar a Mao!?” Su madre le grito pues había escuchado llamar a la puerta hace 10 minutos pero no se le había dado la gana de bajar a ver quién era , además no era adivino , no pensó que el llamado era para él y que una de sus compañeras había venido a Akala solo para despedirlo

“Mao” le saludo con la mano mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a su compañera jugar con su hermana pequeña

“kiawe ¿terminaste de alistar tus maletas?” la chica de pelo verde se  dio la vuelta para verle dejando uno de los peluches de su hermana en el sillón

“termine hoy en la mañana” dijo cuestionándose la razón por la que Mao había venido y sin traer a su preciado Steene con ella

“qué bueno, porque tenemos que ir a la despedida de la escuela“ la chica le dedico una sonrisa mientras se ponía en camino a la puerta

“¿no es una fiesta sorpresa del profesor Oak verdad?” pregunto con media sonrisa y una ceja alzada

“si fuera algo así, no me hubieran mandado a mi” la chica rechino los dientes en silencio

“tienes toda la razón, cosas como guardar un secreto no se te pueden confiar a ti” se rio en voz baja mientras salía de casa a buscar a charizard y poder ir a despedirse de la escuela

“¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO!?” la de pelo verde corrió hacia el intentando fallidamente tirarle de cara al suelo , sin embargo desistió de esa idea por segunda vez y subió al Charizard de Kiawe y contemplo el mar como si intentara tocarlo a esa altura , como si intentara tomarle una foto mental al lugar que la vio crecer “será genial … por fin comenzamos nuestras aventuras”

“si , pero lo peor es el barco, odio el mar” se le revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensarlo es decir él se inclinaba más por el fuego y el agua era todo lo opuesto

“todos lo sabemos kiawe” la chica recordó las contadas veces en las que Kiawe se había metido al mar a jugar con ellos y eso que tuvo que ser con suplica, pero el único que lograba tan fácilmente tal hazaña era un alegre chico de gorra con el sueño de ser uno de los mejores  “a lo mejor te encuentres con Ash por Kanto ,así que salúdalo de mi parte y tráeme un bonito recuerdo”

“¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu no iras a Kanto?” casi le da un infarto, no se había sentido tan nervioso porque aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros en el barco a Kanto y que puedan emprender un bonito viaje lleno de viejos recuerdos , pero el universo decidió que Kiawe debía dejar su timidez de lado a pesar de que sabía que era muy malo haciendo nuevas amistades

“¿esperabas que alguien guiara tu camino?” Mao se rio luego de la pregunta

“¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?” ahí estaba el segundo infarto de la mañana

“A veces piensas en voz alta” a la chica le cayó una gota por la cabeza “y la respuesta es no, iré a Hoenn y mostrare mis talentosas aptitudes en la cocina”

“bien, supongo que viviré de comida enlatada” suspiro, extrañaría las comidas de Mao , generalmente era ella la que le invitaba a comer a su restaurante porque sabía de antemano que él se saltaría las comidas con tal de terminar a tiempo los trabajos en el rancho

“por eso te dije que vinieras al restaurante para enseñarte a cocinar” la de pelo verde volvió a gruñir , pensando en todas las catástrofes de cocina y la comida incinerada de Kiawe

“yo se cocinar… más o menos” definitivamente preparar una ensalada no era cocinar ¿o sí? “ y ¿qué hay de Mamane?” recordó al chico más pequeño del salón aunque no había tenido tantas conversaciones como le hubiera gustado ,pero  de igual forma le extrañaría  “es un año menor que nosotros , no creo que le dejen…”

“Al igual que nosotros el también partirá mañana” le corto la de pelo verde mientras cruzaba sus manos alrededor de él y recostaba su cabeza en su espalda

“ya veo” tal vez había hablado más nervioso de lo normal , las chicas le ponían nervioso y sobre todo chicas como Mao “¿y lillie? Pregunto porque no le veo cara de aventurera”

“se ira con Gladion a Kalos” sonrió recordando a la pequeña rubia que había superado su miedo a los pokemon “no puedo creerlo  Suiren a Sinnoh, Mamane a Teselia ,tu a kanto y yo a Hoenn ,por fin somos libres ¡oh dios , siento que me he convertido en un adulto!” rio con fuerza mientras soltaba su agarre y elevaba sus brazos como si se tratara de un parque de diversión

“supongo que ahora somos libres de la escuela, siento que salgo de una prisión ,pero…no, olvídalo” negó con la cabeza evitando sacar sus sentimientos a flote

“cierto eso me hace acordar de la apuesta” había aprendido a  percibir la sonrisa traviesa de esa chica incluso a grandes distancias

“¿que apuesta?” se quiso hacer el desentendido pues le iba muy mal en todo lo que tuviera que ver con dinero y … _amor_

“que memora más vaga , kiawe” la menor inflo una mejilla  y le golpeo en la espalda “obviamente estoy hablando de quien iba a llorar primero en la graduación de hoy”

“bien, mis diez dólares dicen que el primero en caer será lillie” sonrió con astucia , sabía de antemano que lillie era sentimentalista y una chica de lagrima floja

“cierto, yo también creo que será ella , sin embargo apuesto veinte dólares a que el profesor kukui llora primero” la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera a la vez que contemplaba el atardecer

“treinta dólares a las lágrimas de togedemaru” ahí tal vez tendría el 30% de probabilidades de perder, el togedemaru de Mamane era el más depresivo en situaciones de despedida, es decir había llorado una semana por la partida de Ash

“treinta y cinco dólares a que el director Oak no podrá resistir sus lágrimas en el discurso” esta vez Mao apoyo su frente en su espalda dando el término de la apuesta

“es una promesa, mujer hierba” levanto su dedo meñique al mismo tiempo que la menor , pero debía admitirlo no esperaba que Mao juntara ambos meñiques y mucho menos esperaba que se pusiera depresivo solo porque ya no tendría momentos como ese _… nunca más_

“¿sucede algo kiawe?” Era lo que más odiaba de Mao , que pudiera leer los sentimientos de los demás como si se tratara de un libro abierto

“¿porque lo dices?” le pregunto sabiendo que Mao ya debería haber dado en la diana

“te noto un poco nervioso, ¿es por el viaje?” Era como una niña , le salía tan naturalmente , sin ninguna indirecta … _que le atormentaba_

“tal vez” suspiro mientras apreciaba los tonos degradados del atardecer de Alola

“¿acaso te estas poniendo nostálgico?” la de pelo verde le toco el hombro en búsqueda de una respuesta “puedes decírmelo , si gustas, yo estuve así en la mañana, pero decidí preocuparme por no verlos más cuando este en Hoenn” la menor empezó a bajar su tono de voz “es más fácil cuando solo disfrutas el momento”

“no es como si me hiciera tan feliz ¿sabes?” se le había salido sin pensarlo

“no sabía que fueras tan hogareño” la menor soltó una pequeña risa mientras le hacía sonrojar

“solo pienso que voy a extrañarlo … es decir han pasado varias cosas” suspiro mientras se perdía en la vista del horizonte

“si pero tú lo dijiste, cada uno debe buscar su camino ,cada uno hará nuevos amigos y recordara a los viejos, de eso se trata … pero estoy segura que incluso en este mundo tan grande y lleno de atrocidades volveremos a coincidir todos nosotros” podía sentir su sonrisa y su puño en alto

“siento que te estas volviendo un poco vieja”

“cierra la boca anciano”

Tal vez Mao tenía razón , se preocuparía de no verlos más cuando este en el barco y no haya marcha atrás , no , la verdad es que no tenía por qué preocuparse , aun si cada uno de ellos iba al fin del mundo seguirían siendo amigos, seguirían recordándose y si el destino lo quería volverían a encontrarse en este mismo salón de clases pero como grandes entrenadores.

“Al final ninguno de los dos gano la apuesta” la peliverde se sentó al lado de él , mientras a varios barcos asomándose por la bahía

“quien hubiera pensado que Mamane sería el primero en ponerse a chillar” el día anterior ni bien habían ingresado al salón ,el menor de todos ellos empezó a llorar como una magdalena diciéndoles que les iba a llevar en su corazón a cada uno de ellos y que les iba a traer comida de Teselia

“la verdad es que si tenía algo de sentido” a la de cabello verde se le cayó una gota por la cabeza

“será mejor que no se enteren de las apuestas” se rio entre dientes, le hubiera encantado que Ash estuviera con ellos hubiera alegrado el funeral que todos se dieron ayer “espero que te vaya bien en hoenn”

“me ira bien tenlo por seguro” Mao le regalo una sonrisa pero se opacó en cuanto sonó el llamado a Kanto, ambos suspiraron pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que todos volvieran a coincidir “parece que el barco a Kanto está a punto de partir“

“nos vemos” agarro su mochila y empezó a caminar rumbo al barco que le llevaría a su destino

“voy extrañarte…los extrañare a todos” la voz de Mao hizo que se diera la vuelta, se sentía como una súplica , detuvo su andar le dio una media sonrisa … _nunca le gustaron las despedidas_

“¡realmente te estas volviendo una vieja Mao!”

“¡Voy a golpearte anciano!”

Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr porque incluso en ese momento podía sentir el ligero sollozo de Mao a sus espaldas y realmente _… no quería verla llorar_ , ni a ella, ni a nadie

Así que corrió hasta su barco dejando a su familia y los gritos de despedida de su madre atrás, corrió antes de que sus demás compañeros vinieran a él , extrañaría Alola y sus peculiares aventuras y tal vez extrañaría de manera especial a esa mujer hierba que le había hecho arder los ojos

Si ,se echaría a llorar al barco sin que nadie lo sepa…


End file.
